A Sweet Treat
by CallistaStar
Summary: A cute, short story about Evrard giving Elodie a present.


**A Sweet Treat**

Dressed in my usual royal attire, I was walking down the hallway back towards my room. I had just finished taking care of some royal matters that needed my attention and was grateful that I finally had a break and some time to myself. All I wanted was to return to my room and take a much needed nap. By now, I should be used to being a queen but there are times when it feels overwhelming and much more so now that Dad returned to Caloris and I had to take on more responsibilities by myself.

Once I reached my room, I flopped down on my bed, waiting for sleep to overtake me, when I saw a small brightly colored present set on my dresser. Sitting up, I looked at it carefully, wondering where the present had come from. None of the servants had told me earlier that I would be receiving a package and remembering from past experiences where not all brightly wrapped gifts brought good tidings, I was a little skeptical to open it. However, upon closer inspection, I saw that there was a small note attached to the card which said,

 _A sweet treat from your one and only apple thief_

Recognizing the handwriting, I smiled to myself and then called out,

"Evrard, are you here? I want to see you."

I heard the sound of footsteps quickly approaching me from behind and before I could turn around, a pair of warm strong arms gathered around my waist. I felt a warm breath near my right ear and Evrard quietly said,

"Hey, Elodie."

I turned around and smiling at him, I replied,

"Hey, yourself. How did you get here?"

Evrard looked at me with that cheeky grin of his and replied, "You should know by now. Take a guess."

Looking thoughtful, I replied, "Well, if I were trying to sneak on the castle grounds without the guards noticing, I would have hidden myself in a clump of bushes and figured out when the guards would change rotation. Then I'd take that opportunity to sneak on the grounds and make sure not to get seen. Finally, I'd find my way to my bedroom window and using the nearby trees, I'd climb up carefully and then sneak in unseen.

Now tell me-how did I do?"

Evrard chuckled quietly and replied, "Very good guess. Yup, that's what I did."

Looking at the present, I replied, "So you came all this way to give me a present?"

Evrard grinned and replied, "That and to visit you. I did promise that I would visit you more, right? It was hard, what with all those soldiers, but I found a way."

I smiled and replied, "I see. Well, now that you're here, you can watch my reaction as I open this."

I reached out to unwrap the present and once I took off the wrapping paper and bow, I saw a small-sized tin container. Then I opened the lid of the container and to my delight, I saw that it was a delicious assortment of chocolate and pecan cookies. I turned to Evrard and said,

"You're the best, and these smell so good!"

Evrard replied, "Only the best for you, Elodie. Try one-I made them myself. Pa's been helping me with making delicious cookies and I think I finally got them right."

I nodded and taking a warm, chocolate chip cookie, I took a small bite. Indeed, it was the most delicious cookie I had ever tasted, even better than the ones that Evrard's dad made. I looked at Evrard and said,

"You really made these all by yourself? They taste like heaven."

Evrard replied, "You really like them?

I nodded enthusiastically and replied, "Of course. They're the best cookies I've ever eaten." I paused, realizing something, and then added,

"But is there a special occasion for giving me cookies? It's not my birthday or a holiday or anything."

Evrard chuckled and replied, "Do I really need a reason to give you cookies? But if I had to have one, I guess I could tell how stressed out you've been and so I thought a batch of delicious cookies would cheer you up."

I giggled and replied, "I can't get angry over that reason."

I gestured for Evrard to eat the cookies with me, as there were a lot and there was no way I would be able to finish them all in one sitting. As I sat next to him, enjoying the cookies and his company, I thought about how our friendship had only grown and gotten stronger since our first meeting. I gazed happily at him, feeling a warmth and caring that I had so rarely experienced.

Evrard noticed me looking at him, for he asked,

"Is there something wrong?"

I shook my head and smiling, I replied, "Not at all. I was only thinking about how happy I am that I didn't let the guards arrest you for stealing my apples."

Evrard laughed and replied, "Me, too."


End file.
